House of Strange
by Michael Weyer
Summary: An unusual case brings a special type of doctor to the team. Crossover with Marvel's Dr. Strange.
1. Chapter 1

House of Strange

By Michael Weyer

I don't own House or the Marvel Comics characters so don't sue. I know I still have "House and Holmes" going but this just hit me and I wanted to get it out fast. All comments are welcomed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The knock on the door did little to pull Dr. Gregory House away from his PSP. "One second, trying to make this drug drop-off."

"Given your recent legal troubles, are you sure you want to toss statements like that around?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy asked as she stood in the doorway. She was clad in one of her usual black skirts and low-cut blouses with a lab coat, staring with patience at the man slumped in a chair.

"I see it as a wonderful escape from reality," House sardonically replied. "You should relate. Your budding child will no doubt want to escape his reality a lot once he finds out what his mommy is like."

Rolling her eyes at yet another pregnancy crack, Cuddy spoke. "We've got a case I think might appeal to you."

"Unless it involves Britney Spears needing a long session of TLC, I highly doubt it."

"Female, 17, abdominal cramps, some minor bleeding…"

"Pregnant?"

"No, she…"

"Ah, probably first signs of appendicitis. Come on, Cuddy, even Chase knows how to handle that!"

"She's bleeding from the eyes and hands."

House had enough sense of mind to put his game on pause before looking up. "Excuse me?"

Cuddy nodded. "No signs of obvious cuts on the hands, they just seem to be seeping out blood. Also, no damage to the optical nerves but the irises are almost red and the tear ducts just leak it out."

House got to his feet, leaning on his cane as he began to head forward. "You could have told me this from the start and saved us some time, Cuddy. Must I find ways to motivate you?"

Cuddy just smiled. "And how do you think you can motivate me, House?"

"Oooooh, I don't know," he said with a smirk as he passed by. "Maybe stop by my place later with the handcuffs while I supply the whipped cream?" He just headed off as Cuddy watched him go.

It took House a few moments to reach the hospital room where Cameron and Chase were already standing by the bed. Sitting on it was a young teenager in a white gown. Despite the warning, House was a bit thrown as he saw the bloodshot eyes of the girl while bandages were wrapped around both hands.

"So, what do we have?" he asked as he stepped up.

"Katie, this is Dr. House," Cameron introduced them. She was wearing a nice skirt and light blouse under her lab coat while Chase had one of his unique suits. "Dr. House, this is Katie Fairchild."

House just nodded as he leaned in to look at the girl's eyes. "Hmm…most interesting. Just what did you take?"

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, blinking.

"Well, I'm trying to get a jump on the latest designer drug effects," House mentioned. "So what was it? New form of heroin or mixing the cough syrup with the family medicine cabinet?"

"I didn't take anything!" Katie protested. "It just happened today!"

"Come on, eyes red, sudden bleeding, you have to have taken something!" House grabbed the chart to look at it. "So just tell us what it was now and I might consider keeping it quiet from…" He stopped and frowned, turning to his aides. "Tox screen clean?"

"We were about to tell you," Chase dryly said. "And no visible signs of cuts on her hands."

"Then how are they bleeding?" House asked pointedly.

"They…well…sort of seep through the pores from what we can tell," Cameron said.

House raised an eyebrow as he took one of Katie's hands. He unwrapped the bandage to examine the hand, which was stained with dry blood. As he watched, the blood turned red and wet underneath his probing fingers.

"Kiiiinky," he muttered under his breath. He dropped the hand, not bothering to wrap it back up as he faced Katie again. "Okay, I got to know what you took."

"I didn't take anything!" Katie protested again. "I woke up, I felt fine, I went in the bathroom and I saw my eyes!"

House pursed his lips as he looked over her. "Any recent trauma? Hit your head, accident, anything like that?"

"No, nothing," she said. "Like I said, I just woke up and it was like this."

House nodded. "Any other symptoms?"

"Um…stomach seems a bit queasy," Katie answered. "I'm not throwing up but it just…doesn't feel that good."

House turned to Cameron and Chase. "Get MRI and run the full test screens. Double every one of them and do everything you can with the X-Rays. Get me results in an hour." He began to limp off.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"Picking up where I left off on my level," House called back. "Don't worry, you two lovebirds can continue canoodling after I go. Just remember protection this time." He marched off as Katie shot a confused look at the two doctors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

House tapped his cane on the table as he looked at the white board in the conference room. "Explain this again?"

"We ran the tests," Cameron confirmed. "Her temperature is high but no signs of bacteria or germs and white cell count is normal."

"The X-rays show some sort of shading by her chest," Foreman piped up. "But nothing definite."

"Tox screens are still clean," Wilson said, looking over the reports the others had given him. "Outside of surgery, there's no other way to tell just what is going on with her."

"All right, then we cut her open!" House smiled.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Cuddy won't allow that, House. And no," he cut off as House opened his mouth. "We are not going to do it without telling her."

"Ah, take the fun out of it," House pouted. "How else are we going to find out how a girl's got bleeding from the eyes and hands with no outward signs."

"Perhaps I can help."

Everyone turned to the doorway at the sound of the deep and cultured voice. Standing there was a man in a professional suit with a long coat over it. He was tall and handsome, his dark hair grey at the temples and a thick black mustache. He nodded to the group before looking at House. "Gregory," he stated.

"Well, well, look what the black cat dragged in," House sourly said. "What are you doing here, Stephen?"

"I heard of your problem," the man stated as he removed the wide-brimmed hat on his head. "I believe my own talents may be needed."

"Oh, yes, we do need to read the tarot cards," House sardonically stated.

"Excuse me, who is this?" Foreman asked.

"Strange," the man said with a light smile. "Dr. Strange."


	2. Chapter 2

House of Strange

By Michael Weyer

Some may not be as up on the crossover character as I hoped so here's the rundown on Dr. Stephen Strange.

First appearing in _Strange Tales_ #110 (July, 1963), Strange was the second-most famous creation of Marvel writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Dikto (the first, of course, being Spider-Man).

At one point, Stephen Strange made House look like the most caring and humble doctor alive. A brilliant and talented surgeon, Strange was also incredibly arrogant and self-centered, caring less about his patient's health and more on how well they paid him. He considered non-paying surgeries "charity work" and held himself higher than anyone else.

Pride goeth before the fall and Strange's fall was hard indeed as he got into a serious car accident. He survived with little injuries but his hands were too damaged to allow him to perform surgical work. Naturally, Strange believed he was ruined, was far too proud to "lower" himself to do consultations and soon ran through his fortune attempting to cure his condition.

He was a homeless vagrant when he heard stories of a man in Tibet called the Ancient One who said to possess miraculous powers. Gathering the last of his money, Strange made his way to Tibet and the Ancient One's home in the mountains. The Ancient One refused the craven request to be healed but offered Strange the chance to serve under him as an apprentice.

Strange refused and was preparing to leave when he saw the Ancient One's current disciple, Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo, communicating with his true demonic master, the dread Dormanmu. Mordo cast a spell that prevented Strange from warning the Ancient One of what was happening. The moment shocked Strange as he realized how magic was real and the depth of Mordo's evil. Strange figured that if he could learn magic himself, he could fight Mordo on equal terms and went back to the Ancient One to accept the offer to train under him. The Ancient One was grateful to see Strange acting selflessly for another and agreed. He also removed the spell Mordo had cast, revealing he'd known all along with the man had been planning.

After seven years of hard study, Strange returned to America, now much more humble and more powerful. Upon the death of the Ancient One, Strange became Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, the most powerful mage alive, charged with protecting the Earth plane from all mystic threats.

Strange is a master of all mystic forces in the Earth plane. He usually wears blue robes with a red cloak that allows him to levitate. He also has the Eye of Agamotto, a talisman that increases his power. He lives in a mansion in Greenwich Village in New York where he studies and keeps an eye out for trouble. He has aid from his sometime lover, Clea, the resident of another dimension and Wong, the latest in a line of monks dedicated to serving Strange as an aid and keeper of his home.

Strange has often been used as a sort of "deus ex machine" by Marvel writers, often coming in to use his powers and save the day. However, in some cases (such as the current mini-series _The Oath_), he's been given more care and attention.

Aside from the magic angle, the fact he was once as arrogant as House is something I plan to play with. Hope you all enjoy the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

House of Strange

By Michael Weyer

"So, what's this guy's story?" Chase asked. He, Cameron, Wilson and Foreman were still in the room, watching the windows to the hallway. There, House seemed to be in an argument with Cuddy as Strange stood by watching.

"From what I heard, he was a great surgeon," Wilson answered. "But he was also an unbelievable asshole. I actually heard people say he was even more self-involved than House."

His colleagues gave him wide-eyed stares. "Yeah, that's a hard concept to wrap around your head," Wilson agreed. "Got into a car accident, gave him neural damage so he couldn't do surgery anymore. He couldn't accept it, kept trying to find a way to fix it. Last I heard, he'd set up shop in New York, some sort of New Age healing thing."

"That'll go over well with House," Cameron noted. "So what brings him here?"

As if on cue, House entered with Strange behind him. "Well, kiddies, it appears that Cuddy is suffering from some sort of hormonal imbalance as she's now allowing our good Doctor Strange to take a look at this case."

"Dr. Cuddy merely understands that a viewpoint such as mine can be a help here," Strange intoned. "This girl is suffering from a…unique condition that most medical studies can miss. I, however, have some different skills that can help."

House snorted. "What, you're going to use leeches on the girl? Cause if so, I want to call a TV station, maybe make a new series out of it."

Strange fixed him with a level gaze. "Gregory, I had hoped that by now, you would have allowed some sympathy for the patients to shine through."

"Did he just call him Gregory?" Chase whispered to his colleagues.

"Someone said that it doesn't matter a damn what the patient feels, it just matters how to fix them." House smirked. "Funny, I think he looked a lot like you."

Strange simply glared before speaking. "May I see the woman in question?"

"Cameron, take the good Doctor to Ms. Fairchild," House ordered. "But if he tries to bleed her out…call me to watch."

Cameron led Strange out of the room as House tapped his cane on the floor. "Well, this is going to be very annoying," he said. "I hate having someone waltz in here, throw their weight around and have Cuddy roll over for them." He shook his head, failing to notice the stares the other doctors were giving him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cameron wasn't quite sure what kind of medical school Stephen Strange had attended but judging by his technique, it wasn't one she'd heard of.

So far, the man hadn't bothered to examine a single chart or ask anything of Katie's symptoms. Instead, he was quizzing her on where she had been lately and the types of books she had last purchased. He was speaking in a nicer tone than House usually did, even if it seemed a bit grandiose.

"So your reading materials have been limited to only magazines and 'girl lit' novels," he stated. "No fantasy? Nothing more…arcane?"

Katie shook her head. "No, nothing. Not even sure what arcane means."

Strange looked at her closely, examining her eyes and then her hands. "Does the name Gharataz mean anything to you?"

The young woman frowned. "Um, no. That some sort of country in Europe?"

Strange glanced toward Cameron. "May I have a minute alone with her?"

Cameron frowned. "I think Dr. House would prefer I stay here."

"It will only be a moment," Strange insisted.

"Then you won't mind if I just stay here," Cameron said.

Strange smiled. "I can see House has rubbed off on you."

"Oh be grateful he's not here for a set-up like that," Cameron intoned. She watched as Strange turned to the woman and whispered something to herself. Cameron blinked. It had to be a trick of the light but she could have sworn she'd seen some sort of glow from Strange's coat. He furrowed his brow as if looking over Katie.

"Doctor?" Cameron asked.

Katie suddenly sucked in a breath. "Whoa. I…feel hot…" She lay back, wiping at her face. Cameron heard the sudden beeping of the monitors and raced in to feel the woman's forehead. "She's got a fever now!" She hit an alert button as she checked the woman's vitals.

"What's going on?" Foreman asked as he and Chase burst into the room.

"Some sort of seizure!" Cameron stated. "Doctor Strange, back away, we need to-----"

"This is beyond your scope, I fear," Strange suddenly said. His voice was more powerful and more serious than before. "Back away." He held his hands as he began to whisper.

"We need to help her," Chase snapped as he moved in. Without warning, he, Cameron and Foreman felt themselves shoved away by some sort of invisible force. Strange raised his hands and his clothing suddenly shifted. The suit was gone, replaced by what appeared to be a blue shirt with strange patterns on it. He wore black pants that seemed to end in slippers. A red cloak with yellow trimming now billowed around his shoulders. His hands became encased in yellow gloves and joining the ends of the cloak was a large golden amulet.

"How the hell…" Cameron gasped.

Strange ignored her, holding his hands over Katie, who was now thrashing hard on the bed. "By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggath," he intoned. "Be gone from this innocent vessel!" His hands seemed to glow, covering the young woman in a blue light. She arched up and screamed.

"What the _hell?!" _Foreman yelled out. Chase's mouth was agape as Cameron stared with wide eyes. As Katie shuddered on the bed, something appeared to come out of her. It was a cloud of red mist but seemed alive at the same time, its glowing eyes focused on Strange. It hissed something in a bizarre series of sounds.

"Begone, foul creature!" Strange called out. "By the Shades of the Seraphim, I banish you from this woman!" The light around the girl increased and the mist seemed to howl. Without warning, it sped out and into the hallway. "Damn!" Strange hissed as he lowered his hands. The glow around Katie faded and the young woman sighed as she fell limp.

Foreman rushed in to check on her while Chase and Cameron stared at Strange. "What…what was…" Cameron stammered.

House burst into the room, trying his best to run with the cane. "All right, which one of you set the Christmas lights on overdrive?" He stopped and looked over Strange. "Taking casual Fridays a bit too far, Stephen."

Strange brushed past him to march into the hallway. His eyes peered around as he searched for something. House looked over to the bed with Katie. "What's going on?"

"Her vitals are okay," Cameron said. She looked at Katie's eyes and blinked. "Her eyes are normal again."

Chase had managed to get over his shock to move in and check the woman's hands. "The bleeding here has stopped too," he intoned, still in awe of what he had just seen.

House took in the stunned looks on their faces and frowned. "Did I miss anything?"

"He…he…he…" Chase was weakly waving toward Strange, who was standing in the hallway, one hand held over the other as if holding a ball between them.

"He what?" House looked at Strange, then back at Chase. "Has raided Elton John's wardrobe, that I noticed." He moved to Strange. "Okay, you've had some sort of fun, Strange, maybe it's time you hit the road, huh?"

Strange didn't reply but simply stared out at the hallway, his hands seeming to shimmer between them. House didn't notice it as he moved in. "Hello? Earth to Strange, do you copy? The only person who gets to be an arrogant asshole around here is me and I don't like my territory------"

Without a word, Strange broke away and strode down the hallway toward the main offices. House began to stalk after him, Cameron and Chase following while Foreman tended to Katie. "Nice cape," House called, trying to get Strange's attention. "Blue is out this time of year, you know."

Strange ignored him as he marched into the office at the end of the hallway. Cuddy started behind her desk. "What the hell?!"

Strange stopped and glanced around. "Is anyone else here?"

On cue, Wilson stepped in from the side. "Sorry, had to check something." He stopped, looked over Strange, then to House behind the other man. "He has to be someone you know."

"At the moment, I'd pay good money not to," House snapped.

Strange glanced to Wilson, then to Cuddy. "Reveal yourself," he intoned.

"Hey, Cuddy doesn't do that!" House stated. "Well, not unless you buy her two drinks first. And for Wilson, I used to live with him. Trust me, you don't want to see him revealed."

"I will ask only once more," Strange stated, his eyes never wavering from the two baffled doctors before. "Reveal yourself now."

"All right, I don't know how much House paid you to do this sideshow act but I'm tired of it!" Cuddy snapped, pointing to the door. "I'll give you two minutes to leave before I call security!"

"Very well." Strange straightened. "Let the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto expose the truth, then!" He spread his hands and the amulet at his neck glowed. Part of it slid back like a lens and a wide beam of golden light spread out to strike both Wilson and Cuddy.

For Wilson, it was just a bright light from a bizarre source. But the effect on Cuddy was far more dramatic. She cried out as if in pain, backing by her desk while raising her arms. Her entire body seemed to shudder and suddenly, that same red mist form appeared around her.

Strange thrust his hands forward and beams of blue light surrounded the creature. The being howled and tried to pry itself away but Strange brought his hands together. Cuddy's own body jerked and her cries could be heard over the howls of the mist being. Strange let a string of bizarre words flow from his mouth as he slammed his palms together.

With a final piercing howl, the misty form blew apart in all directions. Cuddy slumped to the ground, Wilson instantly going to her side. Strange also knelt by her as Cameron, Chase and House all stared in mute astonishment.

Foreman burst into the room. "I think I got her stabilized and…" He stopped as he took in the scene. He didn't know what was more jarring: Seeing Cuddy on the ground or seeing House open-mouthed. "What happened?"

"No clue," Cameron admitted. "House?" When she didn't get a response, she tried again. "House?"

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He held it up to the light as he peered at it. "Nope, Vidocain. Okay, someone must have spiked it somehow…"

Wilson felt at Cuddy's forehead. "She's burning up!"

"The demon had to enter her body and take over far more quickly," Strange intoned as if reciting from a medical chart. "The shock of leaving has weakened her but I can stabilize her."

"Did he just say demon?" Chase asked no one in particular.

"Chase, get an IV ready, Cameron, find a bed!" House snapped as he moved forward. "Foreman, you'd better-----"

"This is far beyond your own medicines, Gregory," Strange said as he rose up. "I fear I must tend to her myself."

House pointed his cane at Strange. "Strange, I've got zero clue what's going on but I do know you're not dragging Cuddy out of here! You want to help her, we want to know what this little light show has been about!"

Strange gazed at him before slowly nodding. "Very well, Gregory. If you insist." He brought his hands together and once again spoke in a set of words no one could recognize. A shimmering light filled the room, coming from the carpet underneath them. All looked down and stared at the purple glow and emanated under their feet.

In a flash, the light swept up to cover them from toes to heads. Each one of them felt as if they'd taken the first drop on the world's tallest roller coaster then gone right back up again. The office faded and in its place was a large chamber, mostly wood, some tables and chairs around. A large circular window was set by a raised platform at one end and the smell of incense filled the area, made by the candles set around it.

House, Cameron, Chase, Wilson and Foreman all looked around in bafflement at the new surroundings. Strange stepped toward Cuddy and absently flicked a finger at the tie in his cloak. The cloak fell away but instead of landing on the floor, it floated off toward a nearby rack as if carried on a wire. "Wong!" Strange called out.

In seconds, the door to the room opened to reveal a middle-aged Oriental man with a bald head, clad in silk green robes. He paused as he gazed at the group, then raised an eyebrow at Strange. "Shall I set extra places for dinner, Master?"

"Wh….wh….wh…." Cameron tried to speak.

"Your record's stuck," House managed to jibe. "You do know what a record is, don't you?"

The Oriental man bowed. "Greetings. I am Wong, humble servant to Doctor Strange. Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum."

**A bit abrupt but lots more fun interaction to come soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

House of Strange

By Michael Weyer

The man named Wong moved to where Cuddy was lying on the floor. "Poison?"

"Possession," Strange answered in a clipped tone. "I shall need some salts of bartun and ashes of hirod."

"What sort of mixture?"

Strange opened one of Cuddy's eyes and was the only one not thrown by how they seemed to be yellow. "Paracilian broth."

Wong bowed and quickly moved to the other room. Strange looked over to the doctors around him. "If you'll assist me in getting her to the other room?"

"How about you assist us in explaining what the hell is going on here?!" House demanded. He was aware he was losing his composure in front of his subordinates which he hated but this was certainly warranted circumstances.

Strange glared at him. "Unless we get her treatment now, she will die and her soul may be lost!"

Despite the baffling circumstances, Foreman and Chase were quick to help lift the limp Cuddy up. They were following Strange out to a side room when Chase caught a glance outside the large window. He froze in place, staring outward with wide eyes.

"Chase, give us a hand!" Wilson said.

Chase simply pointed outward. "Ah, I know American geography isn't my best subject but…isn't that the Empire State Building?"

Everyone turned to where he was pointing and saw the famous tower sticking high over a skyline that was much broader than New Jersey. "We…we're in New York?" Cameron whispered.

"Greenwich Village to be exact," Strange intoned as he opened the door to the next room. "I felt teleporting you all here was a faster method." He led them into a room that was even darker and more incense filled than the previous one. Wong was by a table, working a stone mixer into a bowl as he paced before a wide table.

"Lay her here," Strange said and moved to Wong. "Need I get the protection candles, master?" the Asian man asked.

Strange shook his head. "No, this should not be too dangerous." He took the bowl and shook it as he spoke. "Strip her."

That got shocked looks from everyone. "I beg your pardon?" Wilson asked, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"This must be bonded directly to her skin," Strange replied as he mixed the powder together and then wiggled his fingers over the bowl. It seemed to glow as he went on. "It is my understanding that you are all doctors?"

"Yeah but…" Chase shrugged. "It's…Cuddy."

"I fail to see how her name changes anything."

"It's our boss," House said. "Call it a quirk, Stephen but it's a little weird having to go in to work when you know what she looks like naked."

Strange smiled softly. "Yes, you would have experience with that, wouldn't you, Gregory?"

There was a long pause and then Cameron strode forward, shaking her head. "I am demanding a raise for this," she said as she started to unbutton Cuddy's top. Chase, Wilson and Foreman turned their backs but House watched, his head bent slightly. "Gee, I've had so many dreams that start this way…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All right," House said as he sat back in a large chair. "Now's the time to start spilling, Strange."

The man was standing by the table checking over Cuddy. A sheet was now draped over her body as she slept deeply. "My explanation may not suffice for you, Gregory."

"Try me."

"It requires an open mind of one who is prepared to accept that there is more to this universe than one can see." Strange gazed at the doctors in the room. "Frankly, none of you strike me as that type of person."

"Maybe not," House said. "But considering the fact we just saw some sort of freaky red cloud come out of Cuddy's body and that you got us to New York in the blink of an eye, me, I'm willing to listen a little bit."

"Very well," Strange said. He turned to face Wong. "Wong, I believe we could do with some tea and perhaps some of those snacks you made the other day?"

"Yes, Master," Wong said as he bowed and exited the room.

House rolled his eyes. "I knew you were full of it, Stephen but your own manservant? That's really pushing it."

"Wong is a valued friend," Strange replied. "And an immense aid in my work."

"Which is?"

"I shall have to be direct on this as I suspect bluntness is something you all respond to," Strange announced. "I am the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, charged with defending our plane of existence from various mystical threats and maintaining the balance of magic in our dimension."

As Strange had expected, the reactions were dubious to say the least. He wasn't surprised as he knew first hand how someone trained in science would find the concept of magic hard to accept. House actually seemed interested but the others stared at Strange as if he was a madman.

"So..what?" Cameron asked. "You're saying you're an illusionist?"

"No," Strange calmly answered. "Because what I do is very, very real. Magic does exist, my dear. I believe you all saw that for yourselves."

Foreman shook his head. "No way. No way I'm buying this."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you explain Dr. Cuddy's circumstances?"

"Maybe some sort of hallaucegion," Wilson offered.

"Ah and thus you're hallucinating now being in New York?"

"There's no such thing as magic!" Wilson yelled.

Strange made a soft smile as he sat down and crossed his legs. Before everyone's eyes, his body lifted three feet off the floor and hovered in mid-air. "There are more things in heaven and earth, as a wise man once stated."

House rose to his feet and calmly walked forward. He stared at Strange, then lowered his cane to sweep in the space between him and the floor. He then swept it over Strange's head and again found no resistance. He stepped back, leaning on the cane and cocking his head slightly. "So…magic, huh? Cool."

Wilson stared at House. "Do not tell me you're buying this."

House pointed his cane at Strange. "Wilson, the man is hovering over the floor. I think we need to be a tad more open to the supernatural over here."

Cameron rubbed her forehead. "I don't believe this…"

"I am used to that reaction," Strange replied as he took the tea Wong offered. He sipped it carefully. "But I can assure you, magic is very, very real. And contrary to what Harry Potter would have you believe, it is not as ordered as you might expect. Which is why I must be on constant watch in case some of the more demonic forces attempt to strike out."

"And such a…strike occurred in our hospital?" Chase asked.

Strange nodded. "Those demons should not have been able to breach the barriers to Earth, let alone possess those women. I had hoped to find a source of their origins but I was forced to dissipate the one before he could do serious damage to Dr. Cuddy."

"Will she be okay?" Wilson asked with concern.

"She shall be," Strange confirmed. "She needs rest for now but she should recover with no ill effects."

"But with her bitch lever firmly intact no doubt," House remarked. "So what now?"

"Now," Strange answered as he lowered his feet to the floor to stand. "I must sense the source of these incidents and stop them."

"What do we do?" Foreman demanded. "Just watch you do these stupid tricks of yours?"

Strange sighed as he turned to the man. "Young man, do you know what the difference is between magic and science?"

Foreman crossed his arms. "Tell me."

"There is none."

Everyone stared at him as he continued. "Science and magic both utilize the same building blocks of the universe. They both serve to explain how this world works and both are necessary to life. They utilize varying methods but they still touch upon the same basic forces of energy, biology, nature and more. Before the Industrial Revolution, magic was the only way to access such areas. And even today, it is the only way to get at some truths and heal the ailing. But overall, science and magic utilize the same elements to get at the same information. They simply use different ways to do it."

"I don't believe that," Foreman said.

Strange shrugged. "Yes, few do the first time they hear it."

Cameron stood up and headed toward a door. "I…I need to get out of here. I need a walk, I need some coffee…"

"Get me a Danish, long as you're out?" House called after her. Cameron ignored him as she exited, slamming the door after her.

Strange frowned. "Will she be all right on her own?"

"Probably," House said. "It's Greenwich so women aren't as huge a draw as they might be in other parts of the town. So, how do we go about getting to the bottom of this whole demon thing?"

"I would think you'd simply want to have me send you back to your hospital," Strange stated.

"Well, call me…." House paused and shook his head. "Nah, too easy. Let's just say I don't like the whole idea of demons infecting my patients. Got a rough enough time as is diagnosing, don't need to add to it."

"Hmm…still dedicated to your craft, I see," Strange dryly noted. "I believe I shall take a page from your book, Gregory and use the direct approach." He turned to Wong. "Wong, prepare the pentagram. I'm going to summon a demon."

He walked off, leaving four doctors staring at him in varying states of disbelief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took Cameron about a block before it really set in that she was in New York. She didn't know how to take this. She was a professional doctor, a trained scientist, brought up to believe in science. True, working for House meant you had to be open to the more unorthodox but magic? That was really pushing it.

She paused by an alleyway, looking around to see if there was a coffee shop close by. Although a part of her wanted something a bit stronger, she figured she'd need to keep as much of her faculties as she could. But a good cup of coffee could go a long way to settling her nerves.

"Are you lost?" Cameron jumped and whirled around to face a figure behind her. The man was dressed in a black coat with a hood pulled down so low, Cameron could barely make out his features in the dim shadows of the alley.

"Um…not really," she carefully said.

"Your attire would say differently," the man replied, his voice carrying a slight accent. Cameron started as she realized she was still dressed in her lab coat, not exactly a good idea in the chilly air.

"Ah, just…visiting." She turned away. "I guess I should be going back…"

"Hmm….to Dr. Strange's home?"

Cameron whirled to face him. "How…how did you know that?"

"He and I are…acquainted," the man stated. "Perhaps you can help me improve that acquaintance."

"Ah...perhaps I should just get going." Cameron stepped back, alarms going off in her head.

"Perhaps…you can stay." The man's head rose up and two orbs of greenish light gleamed from his eyes. Cameron froze instantly. She was unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything but stare into those entrancing eyes.

He backed away and she followed him, thoughts of House, Strange and the rest fading away as Cameron robotically followed the man and the shadows swallowed them up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe this," Foreman was complaining. "I can't believe we're actually watching this nutball."

Strange was standing by a pentagram marked in the surface of the wood of the small room. The only light was given by the candles lit about, incense burning the oxygen. The magician's cloak was on once more as he waved his hands and whispered under his breath.

"He's really going to summon a demon?" Wilson asked Wong, who was standing nearby.

Foreman and Chase both stared at their fellow doctor in disbelief. "Tell me you're not buying into this!" Foreman demanded. "Not you!"

Wilson waved at Strange. "Eric, the guy's cape floated across a room and hooked itself to his shoulders. I don't believe in magic but I believe in what I see."

"Praise the Lord!" House yelled in the voice of an evangelist. "We have a convert, my children!"

Wong gave him a cool look. "The Master would undoubtedly prefer you did not use such terms here. He has had to battle some twisted cults before."

"Master?" Foreman couldn't hide his disgust. "You know what century we're in, pal? What country? An Asian calling a white man 'master' isn't exactly commonplace anymore."

Wong fixed him with a cool gaze. "From childhood, I have been trained to become the servant of the Sorcerer Supreme. It is my task in life, my sole goal and my greatest honor. I serve a man who protects Earth from horrors your imagination could never conceive in your worst nightmares. I serve him because I chose to and shall call him what I wish."

House glanced at Wilson. "You know, I like him."

"We're not going to start calling you 'Master,'" Wilson informed him.

"I'll arrange raises for you all."

"Not even then."

"My erotic masseuse's number?"

Wong held up a hand. "Silence."

Everyone looked to the middle of the room as Strange raised his arms. The pentagram glowed with light and it streaked upward as if from a spotlight. Strange spoke more and a form began to take shape within the symbol.

"What in hell…." Foreman gaped.

"Hell is the operative term," Wong dryly stated.

**"Who dares?"**

The form rose up, almost reaching the ceiling of the room. The creature was humanoid and completely blood-red, scales seeming to cover him instead of skin. The fingers were laced with savage claws that seemed to drip with blood. Its face was angular with a long pointed snout and a massive tongue lashed around it in the air. Its eyes, which lacked pupils, swung around the room.

For the men in the room, it was not the creature's appearance that horrified them. It was the sheer, unadulterated aura of pure maleovance it emitted. It seemed to seep all around, as if trying to pull at their darker emotions. The demon swung around as it rasped in a voice that boomed but still felt like ice poured on sheet metal.

"**Who dares summon MEPHISTO?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

House of Strange

By Michael Weyer

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She couldn't move.

She couldn't speak.

She couldn't think.

All Cameron could do was stand in place.

She had no idea of her surroundings. She could have been in a black room, she could have been in a field in daylight, she could have been in the middle of Grand Central Station. She didn't know where she was and furthermore would not have cared.

All she could do was stand and stare at those two glowing green eyes as they burrowed their way into her head. Her body. Her soul. Nothing else mattered but those eyes and the voice that went with them.

"You will obey me, Cameron," that thick accent continued, a note of smug satisfaction lacing the words.

"Obey you," she dully stated.

"Nothing matters but doing my will."

"Nothing," she agreed, unable to do anything else.

The dark green eyes seemed to twinkle brighter. "Excellent. Now, Cameron…This is what I wish you to do…"

She stood and listened to the commands as there was nothing else she could do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wilson wasn't the most religious of men but he couldn't help uttering a prayer as he stared at the demonic figure captured in the pentagram's field. Chase had crossed himself while Foreman simply whispered. "My God…"

"Not even remotely close," Wong softly stated. House just stared at the creature, trying to take in the fact that he was only feet away from an actual demon. The creature's eyes raked around as it spoke again. **"I ask again, who dares?"**

Strange was the only one who didn't seem concerned as he stepped forward, arms outstretched. "I dare, Mephisto."

The demon looked at him and let out a snort. **"Strange. I should have recognized your braying." **He reached out to touch the field, letting off a shower of sparks. **"Pulling out the stops here, eh? What do I owe the honor of this interruption?"**

"Silence, demon!" Strange intoned. "While you stay within the field, you are bound to answer me. None of your powers and tricks may be able to harm those upon this plane. You are here to talk, nothing more."

Mephisto drew back. **"Hmm…getting rather melodramatic, Strange. Even for you. Why…"** His eyes whirled and fixed upon the doctors staring at him. His huge mouth drew back in a hideous smile. **"Ah. Now I see. This isn't a summoning, it's a performance piece." **He leaned forward to the small group. **"Has he started on the grand speech of the sacrifices he goes through as the protector of Earth yet? Dear humans, you have my deepest sympathies."**

"You are here to answer me, Mephisto!" Strange called out.

The demon ignored him, glancing at the Asian man. **"Wong. It's been a while since I last saw you. Still doing the slave labor for Strange?"**

"I am honored to aid him," Wong retorted.

Mephisto chuckled, a truly horrendous sound. **"Washing his undergarments and scrubbing his floors is an honor? You humans can be so delusional. But then, if you weren't, my domain wouldn't be so full."**

"Mephisto…" Strange bit out.

House finally spoke up. "Hate to break it to you, Strange, but it sounds like he's not playing by the same script as you."

Mephisto focused on him. **"Gregory House. I've had my eye on you for quite a while."**

House did his best not to let the sudden terror in his heart spread to his face. "Really? Does that include video? Cause there was this great time I had with a hooker about three weeks ago I wanted to relieve…"

**"An addict, a stain upon your soul, you have technically killed," **Mephisto said. His face darkened. **"But then you must save the lives of others, must aid those in need. That pitiful spark of purity within you prevents me from grabbing your soul." **The smile returned. **"But then…There's always a chance you'll sniff that out on your own someday."**

House swallowed. "Well….Nice to have goals in life."

"Demon!" Strange yelled. "You will answer me or I shall return you to the pit from whence you came!"

Mephisto looked at him, then back to the doctors. **"He's still under the impression that's actually a threat to me. I am the Lord of that realm, of course I want to go back." **He turned to Strange. **"Very well, Strange. Just to give myself some peace, ask your questions."**

Strange nodded as he spoke. "Are you responsible for the demon attacks upon this plane of existence?"

Mephisto rolled his eyes. **"_That_ is why you dragged me up here? Strange, Strange, Strange, surely the…" **He held up his claws and wiggled them as if to make quotation marks. **"'Sorcerer Supreme' of Earth is able to find the cause without calling upon me."**

"I am attempting to get to the probable source first," Strange snapped. "To let you know that as long as I stand, your attempts to attack Earth shall not succeed."

Mephisto shook his head like a teacher to a child. **"Strange, when are you going to get it through that skull of yours that I am not Dormanamu? I have no interest in ruling or controlling this pitiful mud ball you call a world. I am more than content to take what souls come to me."**

"You mean which ones you trap, tempt and trick."

**"Your naivety is always so refreshing, Strange. Sooner or later, you're going to have to accept that more often than not, humans fall prey to the sins that lead to my domain. I don't need to make deals or trick them into giving away their souls. They do that on their own."**

"We're watching a demon talk philosophy," Chase remarked. "I really need to get drunk later."

"So you're saying you're not behind this?" House spoke up.

"Gregory," Strange snapped. "You cannot interfere or the gravest consequences…"

Mephisto was already turning to House. **"No, I am not. I am aware of these attacks and I have to say," **he turned to Strange. **"I am absolutely insulted that you think I would lower myself to using such pitiful forces to do my work. I am a Lord of Hell, Strange. When I try to attack this plane, trust me, you'll know it."**

"Well, you got to knock the most obvious choice out of the ring first," House stated. "Hopefully, Stephen here can get on with the real work, assuming he can figure out what that is. I do have a booklet of methods, if that helps."

Mephisto threw back his head to laugh. **"Now this is a mortal worth talking to! He's perfectly content with his arrogance and his pride instead of trying to disguise it behind a veneer of humility and grandeur like you do, Strange."**

Strange grit his teeth. "If you are not behind this, who is?"

**"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"**

"Isn't that why you're here?" Chase asked. He instantly regretted opening his mouth as the demon's red eyes focused upon him. **"Hmm…you remind me of your father a bit."**

"My father?" Chase asked with a whisper.

**"Oh yes. I've chatted with him a bit. He does have a nice spot in the pit. His screams of agony when I have him roasted over the flames are so exquisite…"**

"Enough!" Strange cried out as he slammed his hands together. The pentagram field glowed and Mephisto began to sink into the floor. The demon didn't even seem to mind, simply cackling outward as he sank into the floor and out of Earth completely. His laughter seemed to hang in the air after he went, along with the smell of sulfur.

House turned to Strange, his face sour. "Well, that went well."

Strange let out a long breath, his body relaxing from the ordeal of opening the portal. "Gregory, I had my reasons…"

"Did it not occur to you that he was deliberately baiting you so you'd end the conversation?" House said. "Trust me, I know about ticking people off to get out of talking to them and he was a classic case right there!"

Strange moved to where Wong was offering a cup of tea and quickly sipped it down. He looked to where Chase was obviously shaken and spoke quietly. "He is a demon, a master of lies. You should not take what he said about your father to heart."

Chase shrugged. "Actually…it's not that hard to believe."

The door opened and Cameron entered, holding a small pack of coffee cups. "Figured everyone could use a shot," she stated. She paused as she took in everyone's expressions. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Oh, just conjured a demon, insulted him, saw Strange is a drama queen and found out Chase got his long-time wish," House dryly stated.

"A…demon?" Cameron asked as she handed out the coffee. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately," Foreman said as he took a cup and slumped in a nearby chair.

Strange tapped a finger on his cup as he pondered the situation. Behind him, Cameron handed House a cup as her superior made his way to a large chair. "What now, O Master of Histrionics?" House asked.

"These demons are here for a purpose," Strange said. "Someone is guiding them, they could not do this on their own. However, the list of those who can command these forces is rather long."

"It is?" a worried Wilson asked.

Cameron stepped back, her hands going into her coat as House spoke again. "And since Memphis or whatever his name was won't talk, how are you going to find out the truth?"

Strange pursed his lips. "There are still some contacts I can try. Perhaps a search with the Orb of Ashanti can reveal more…"

House was looking to Cameron and was struck by the blankness of her looks. While such a sight would have caused him to make a smart comment, he was thrown by how she didn't seem that attuned to the goings-on inside the room, which was unlike her. Then there was the way her body was a bit tensed, as if readying herself for something. Not to mention the bulge in one pocket as if she was making a fist…

"Wong," Strange stated as he turned around. "I shall need a few volumes from the library. Begin with the Book of Vaughn and then…"

Without warning, Cameron lunged at him, her hand emerging from her coat. Held in was an ornate dagger, the silver edge gleaming as she plunged it at Strange's heart. Just as she was moving, House threw his cane outward, the shaft knocking between Cameron's legs. She didn't fall but it did trip her off-balance, causing her to stumble. In that second, Strange was able to erect a purple field of energy so the dagger bounced off it.

"What the hell?" Wilson yelled as Cameron kicked the cane away and came at Strange again, waving the dagger at his chest. Foreman and Wilson moved fast toward her but the swinging of the knife kept them at bay. "Cameron, what are you doing?" Wilson yelled.

She gave no sign at hearing and indeed her face didn't change expression as she went back at Strange. The mage held up a hand, two fingers entwined and barked out "_Stupifidor!"_

Instantly, Cameron froze in place, a twinkle of lights around her, her arm held back to make a new knife strike. "Damn," House remarked as he grabbed his cane and stood up. "I didn't think she'd be the first one of you to snap."

"What the hell is she doing?" Chase blurted as he came up to stare at the frozen Cameron. "I've never seen her like this."

"And you have seen more of her than the rest of us," House noted. He smirked at Strange. "Funny, always figured someone would have tried to kill you a long time ago, Stephen."

Strange did not find any humor in this. "I fear there is more to this than meets the eye." He stepped forward and waved a hand before Cameron's face as he whispered. She relaxed, her arms going slack, the knife falling to the ground. Her eyes shut and her head slumped forward. Strange rested his palms at either side of her head and when he spoke, it sounded more booming. "Cameron….what is your purpose?"

"Kill Doctor Strange," Cameron answered in a monotone.

"By whose orders?"

"I…" Cameron frowned. "I….must kill…Doctor Strange."

"By whose orders, Cameron?" Strange pressed.

"I…" Cameron shook a bit, sweat appearing on her brow. "I…he said…"

"Who?"

House slammed his cane to get Strange's attention and pointed at Cameron. Any joviality had left his face as he hissed at the magician. "Bring her out of it, now."

Strange returned his gaze and then looked to Cameron. He waved a hand over her and she blinked. She glanced around and started. "Huh? How…what happened?"

"You all right?" House asked.

"Yeah, I'm….a little dizzy but ok."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Cameron stopped, her eyes widening. "Oh my God. You're actually concerned about me. What happened?"

"You tried to stick a dagger in Strange," Wilson answered.

"I what?!" Cameron shrieked, whirling around to see the confirming looks from Chase and Foreman.

"What do you last remember?" Strange gently asked.

Cameron rubbed her head. "I was going to get some coffee…I was walking by an alley and….and…" She shook her head. "It's all blank up until right now."

Strange paced a few feet, rubbing his chin. "Evidentially someone mesmerized you to go after me."

"Hold up," Foreman said as Cameron gasped. "You can't hypnotize someone into doing something they wouldn't want to do."

"He's right," Chase said. "Otherwise, she'd have tried to stab House."

House simply shrugged. "Nah, she'd have aimed lower than my chest."

Cameron glared at him. "Can we not joke about someone taking over my mind and trying to make me commit murder?" House had enough sense to keep his mouth shut.

"This was not simple hypnotism," Strange informed him. "It was laced with powerful magics that in essence allowed the spellcaster's will to supersede Cameron's, to make him her puppet."

"Puppet?" Cameron said as she sat in a chair.

"Verrry tactful, Stephen," House quipped.

Strange's pacing stopped as he faced a door, his expression drawn. "Someone attempted to use her to kill me in my own home, believing I would be taken unawares."

Wong frowned deeply. "But Master, how could you not detect the influence on her? You have spells set up to alert you to such traces so you can be prepared."

Strange nodded. "Indeed. Which means that whoever cast this spell on Cameron knew how to avoid such magical scans."

Wong was confused. "But, Master, you created those spells yourself. Only you know how to counteract them."

"No, Wong," Strange answered. "Those spells were taught to me by the Ancient One. Which means one who learned from him would know how to work past them."

Wong's eyes widened and his face grew pale. "Master," he choked. "You…you don't mean…"

Strange turned to face him, nodding solemnly, his face and voice grave. "Yes, old friend, I'm afraid so." He gazed out, his eyes narrowing as he uttered a single word.

"Mordo."


End file.
